Dibalik cengirannya
by Kiseka Amamiya
Summary: Midorima goyang oplosan sambil nyengir bawa cangkul di kantin! sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Judul absurd lagi /Pusing pala berbi/ tidak apa-apa nodayo. Aku masih bisa membahagiakan kedua ortu-ku/bsk... bsk...


**Dibalik cengirannya**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Sebelumnya Kise bikin ribut di kisedai, sekarang malah Midorima?! sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Judul absurd lagi~ /Pusing pala berbi/ tidak apa-apa nodayo. Aku masih bisa membahagiakan kedua ortu-ku/bsk... bsk...**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! OOC! GAJE! DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, seorang lelaki berambut biru dan berkulit buram sedang tidur-tiduran di atap SMP Teikou. Namun, tanpa diduga olehnya, seseorang menghampirinya dengan ter-engah-engah. "A-aomine-kun!" hingga membuatnya terbangun.

"Oh, Tetsu. Ada apa?"

"Mi-Midorima-kun.."

"? Midorima kenapa?"

"Dia.. dia..." kali ini wajah kuroko memucat.

"dimana dia?!"

"di kantin..."

Dengan kecepatan kilat, aomine segera menuju ke kantin karena khawatir. Meninggalkan kuroko. Ia pikir kalau tiba-tiba midorima pingsan atau apa- tapi setelah ia sampai di kantin, ia melihat Midorima sedang goyang oplosan sambil nyengir dengan cangkul yang entah dari mana hingga menjadi pusat perhatian. Sedangkan teman-teman kisedainya sedang berusaha menghadapi Midorima dengan bawang putih (?), air suci (?), dan clurit (?) ditangan mereka.

"...Oi, Kise... si Midorima kenapa?"

"... dia dirasuki dracula(?)-ssu !"

"haa?" sungguh, jawaban kise membuat Aomine melongo setengah mampus (?). ya kali aja ada dracula goyang oplosan sambil nyengir bawa cangkul? Kurang gila apa coba?

"T-terus kalian ngapain?"

"Mau membujuk arwah di dalam diri Shintaro untuk pergi."

"Kalian mau membujuk atau ngajak tawuran?! Mattaku... oi, Murasakibara, biasanya kamu bisa ngeberhentiin mereka..."

"Tau ah. Gue dah capek ngebujuk mereka2 berenti. Pusing pala berbi"

"... TADI KAMU NGOMONG APA, MUR?! CEPETAN MINUM AIR SUCI DI TANGANMU!"

"berisik! GYAAAA-" sebuah cangkul terlempar ke antara mereka berdua sehingga membuat obrolan mereka terputus. Midorima, selaku pelaku asli pelemparan cangkul fantastik (?) itu melempar sambil nari balet memang ada-ada aja tree pointers kita ini. Untung mereka berdua ditahan akashi sama kise biar mereka berdua ga melampiaskan kemarahan mereka.

Tiba-tiba midorima digebug kuroko pake clurit. Dan akashi yang tidak menyadari cluritnya diambil hanya melihat slow motion adegan itu dengan wajah ber –woooow- ria. Midorima pun pingsan dan terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~

Midorima tenggelam dalam lautan luka memar~

Midorima tersesat dan tak tau arah pulang ke-SANA~ #DIGEBUG

Midorima tanpa lucky item butiran debu~ #PLAK

Dan akhirnya ia pingsan dan dilarikan ke RS tedekat. Kisedai yang menunggu di depan ruang UGD hanya dapat menangis ter sedu-sedu. Dan beberapa jam kemudian dokter keluar dari ruangan dan berkata bahwa nyawanya tak terselamatkan. Sungguh malang nasibnya yang hanya hidup selama beberapa jam saja sejak dibeli di pasar swalayan. Ya, 'dia' adalah cangkul selaku lucky item milik midorima. #PLAAK

Kenapa jadi ga nyabung gini, ya? #SALAHSIAPA Oke, kita skip saja

"Kau sudah siuman, midorimacchi?"

"Eh? Ini dimana?" ucap midorima bangun dari pingsannya. Ia mendapati suatu ruangan yang asing baginya.

"Di rumah Murasakibaracchi"

"Bentar, gue pengen nanya. Kenapa kita nebengnya di tempat titan penggila maiubo itu?!" ucap aomine nunjuk2 murasakibara.

"kenapa katamu? Itu, kan karena akashicchi bilang kalau mungkin si midorimacchi pingsan gegara kekurangan zat gula (padahal dah jelas2 gegara digebug kuroko pake clurit), jadi kita gotong (baca : nyeret) dia ke rumah murasakibara yg dipenuhi maiubo"

"Oh ya? Masa'?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Midorima-kun. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa nodayo. Aku masih bisa membahagiakan kedua ortu-ku."

"Ha? Lu kenapa, Mid? Kurang obat? Atau malah kelebihan?"

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Midorima nangis-nangis ga jelas di depan kisedai. Tangisannya sangat keras hingga membuat kolor hyuuga retak #EMANGBISA

"? Kamu kenapa, shin?"

"HUWEEEE GAK MAU! GAAK MAAAAUUU! MASA' KISE MAU PERGI KE ALAM SANA 5 MENIT LAGI!" midorima mulai Ooc #EMANGDARITADIOOCGEBLEK

"WHUT?! SERIUS?!"

"IYA, SOALNYA DI CABIK GUNTING SAMA AKASHI, SIIIH!"

"EEEEEH?!" kise sama midorima ke pojokan berdua (cieeeeeee /kise sama aomine oy!) sambil ketakutan dan hampir nangis bahkan karena Akashi sudah sedia gunting saktinya untuk mencabik kise dan midorima. "WOY, AKASHI! JANGAN! NANTI DIA BENER2 MATI!" cegah aomine dan kuroko. Dan akhirnya kise &amp; midorima hanya mendapatkan es krim (baca : benjol) 3 tumpuk di kepala mereka. "cih..." gumam murasakibara.

"Jadi, boleh kutanya, kenapa kau jadi gila begini, shintaro? Kerasukan beneran?"

"iya. Kan para hantu demen ama kegantengan gue! Muach muach~"

"hantu doang. Manusia KAGAK" (aomine)

"hiks..." (midorima)

"Udahan, dong bercandanya. Ini ff ga bakal slese klo gini terus." (kuroko)

"Iye elah!" (midorima)

"ya udah, jawab gih. Knp dari tadi elu GILA kayak CABE2AN" (aomine)

"CHILI2AN" (kise)

"plis, elu berdua mending ngaca, deh." (akashi)

Aomine dan kisepun ngaca.

"iiih, gue ganteng, deh!" (kise)

"ih, elu cucok, deh!" (aomine)

"ih, elu juga CUCOK deh !" (kise)

"elu CABEEE!" (aomine)

"CHILI LU!" (kise)

Akhirnya aomine dan kise berantem ala CABE (kayak gimana, ya? XD). Kuroko sweatdrop, Murasakibara video-in, Akashi tepuk jidat.

Akhirnya kise dan aomine di tempelin di dinding pake gunting akashi. "ok, shintaro. Sekarang jawab aku!"

"iiih, aku bukan maho ya! Sorry~!" midorima kemudian diacungi akashi gunting. "lu ngomong begitu lagi, nyawa melayang."

"iye, iye. Maaf..."

"klo gitu, jawab kenapa kau jadi gila begitu?"

"itu... itu karena..."

"karena?"

"Bsk... bsk..."

"bsk kenapa?"

"BSK US! HUWEEEEEEE!"

"ha? Oh, terus?"

"GUE GA TERLALU BISA FISIKAAA! GIMANA, NIH?!"

"Oh gitu? Klo gitu, selamat berjuang, ya. Gue pamit. Pulang yuk, Tetsuya."

"Eh? Ayok"

Akhirnya semuanya balik ke rumah masing masing setelah solat maghrib.

Jadi intinya, US dapat membuat seorang pelajar menjadi stress seperi midorima #GAGITU

**The end**

**Gaje? Ya iyalah!**

**Ini di buat karena bsk kelas 9 bakal US (~ -_-)~ alias Cuma iseng2 aja. **

**RnR? *wink wink* #JIJIK**


End file.
